Timeless
by anamaric17
Summary: A sweet story about Tara coming to terms and then her whole world turning around again.


Title: "Timeless"

Year 3001...

She sat on the edge of the roof, swinging her feet and hanging on to the bottle of TruBlood. A Positive of course. To anyone who cared to glance upwards, it looked like she might be in danger of falling. The truth was she learned to fly three years ago, and was pretty good at it.

Humming an old nursery rhyme, there was a woman walking by. Her head a mess of strawberry blonde curls in a bonnet of sorts, was all she could make out. In front of the woman was a stroller, and the peak of chubby legs could be seen.

"Just got to check the mail, and we can turn in my little love." The woman with the curls cooed.

She turned her gaze back to the starts as the woman continued on her way. Sh sighed not needing the air, and chugged the rest of her pseudo-meal down before gently sitting the bottle beside her. She pulled her legs up, and lay flat on the roof. It was her habit to find a nearby neighborhood, full of the living, and stay near dawn. It was her way of honoring those humans she called her friends and family.

Her shiny black hair waving as if it were a mournful being all its own, and her brown eyes almost red-rimmed. Today was the annerversary of her death. It was suppose to be special, but with so many of her loved ones gone, it only made her regret her life.

Wrapping her leather jacket closer to her form, she turned her head to the side and listened to the silence around her. Another six hours and the mortals would arise. Six more hours, before she had to slink home. Alone. Forgotten in this time. This world.

"I wish you were here." She whispered, finally letting those blood tears fall, as she thought of her maker. Pam. Her Pamela.

She clenched her jaw, trying to slow the blood. It was too precious to waste, and she hadn't cried in over thirty years. Most deathdays she'd just sleep through. The pain, its rawness, dulled to a tolerable level she could handle. The thoughts of her last holding onto Pam all forgotten.

She continued to feel her undead heart swell with memories. The first time they kissed in the authority's cells. The first time Pam held her close while she whispered she loved her. The first time she made love to her maker, and the look in her blue eyes as she gently climaxed.

She felt a breeze come from behind her to interrupt her memories, but she didn't turn around. She already knew it was Eric.

"How'd you find me?" She asked wiping at her bloody face. He sat beside her, rubbing her back and handing her a handkerchief.

"I assumed with flying on your skill list, you would be somewhere up high. After that it was just a matter of what city. Bon Temps. N'awlins. Chicago. New York. San Franciso was my last choice.'

She nodded and turned over and found herself in his strong, pale, and familiar arms. She hadn't seen or made contact with Eric for almost a century. Not that she didn't miss him, but he reminded her of the good times with Pam too much.

"I brought you a present."

"You didn't have to come find me. I'm fine."

"I can see that." He said as his finger caught a stray blood drop and then licked the blood off his digit. They were silent for a really long time, as her grandfather held her close.

"Don't you. Don't you miss her?" She asked in a whisper. She pressed her face down as to hide the hurt in her voice.

"All the time. Even when I sleep, but I'm surpised you didn't shy away from coming here." He said. He tilted her face up to his own.

"I wanted to be near her last human residence. I wanted to finally see why she loved it here." Tara said looking around at the quiet houses. The moonlight now the only visibility in the sky against all the grey smog.

"Come." Eric said as he kissed her forehead and flew off in a bur. She sighed before picking up the TruBlood empty bottle, and flying off after him.

Moments later, Tara had followed Eric to Pam's tomb. It was covered in flowers, pink roses and lavender. His doing nonetheless, and one for each of her immortal years on Earth. She felt a lump of sadness, lost, longing, and anger in her throat. All those same thoughts that kept her from coming here, surged up in her mind. She left me. I miss her. I couldn't save her. I love her, but I'm alone.

She felt her lower lip tremble, and her dark brown hand mimicked the move as she kneeled beside the tombstone. She kissed the side of the cherub's cheek, and desperately she wished that coolness came from her maker's alabaster skin.

"Why did you bring me here, Eric?" She all but croaked out. More and more blood tears soaked the leather of her jacket and the t-shirt underneath. Eric wrapped her in his arms, as he placed her in his lap. He cradled her crying form like a baby.

"She wouldn't want you stay away, Tara."

"But it's too much, Eric. I mean after all these years, and it's like I'm seeing her die again. It's like it all happened last night."

"I know how that feels. Believe me, when I watched Godric meet his True Death I didn't know how I was going to cope. I know this is hard, but my gift had to be delievered here. It had to come from _her_." He said all mysteriously, getting a strange glint in his dark blue eyes.

"What does that mean?" She asked, but he held up a finger. She frowned but waited. Somewhere in the distance, a clock struck midnight and it sent a chill down her spine.

Just over in the corner of the graveyard, there was an abandoned shed. Tara knew it was there but only now hand she paid it any mind. Fog started to arise from beneath the old, dilapidated, wooden oak door. Slowly it opened. A figure stepped out of the shadows and then came foreward.

Tara couldn't believe her eyes, for her maker was alive, undead really, and not but two or three feet away. Not wanting to show how much this trick of the night effected her. At the same time, she remained in Eric's arms.

"Well? I know it's a shock, but cloning has come a long way Tara. Pam is alive again. Happy Deathday." Eric said in her ear.

"She's really here." She stated as she stood on shakey legs and slowly walked to her maker. Pamela stayed near the door looking around at the night before finally focusing on Tara. This made the darker woman stop in her tracks. Clones were a funny thing she knew. What if she doesn't remember me, Tara thought. Being braver than she ever was she held out her hand.

"Pamela?" She called and waited.

Recognition danced in the blonde's blue eyes and then she smiled. Fangs showed and for some reason that was a shock to her.

"What? You thought Eric would bring me back and keep me human for long? Not on your life cupcake!" Pam said smirking that usual smirk. That same confidence Tara had missed for oh so long.

"Oh God! Pamela I missed you!" Tara exclaimed. Her legs no longer holding her up as she collapsed, but her maker caught her midfall. They kissed and Tara cried and in between sobs tried to make sense that she had her maker back.

"I-I was so alone. Pamela, I love you so much." She said an the blonde shushed her with a kiss.

"I'm here. I'm here my love." She said. Soon Eric joined them and Tara couldn't believe it, her family was back. There was nothing better in the world.


End file.
